God of Weather
by JPR8686
Summary: Sayuri is one of the decedents of the hero spoken in the legend. Will she just be a hero or will she have to fulfill something more than that? Find out as She and Link travel the great sea and discover many islands. Will love bloom in this story?
1. Character Profile

Character Profile

Name: Sayuri Ayako (first, last)

Age: 14

Birthplace: Windfall Island but moved after she was born so she grew up on Outset Island

Looks: black hair in a ponytail, bangs frame her face, aqua eyes, usually wear dark colored knee length skirts and waist length t-shirts of any color, seen with a flute strapped to her waist along with a pouch, also peach skin. The dagger when she gets it, it is strapped under her skirt on her thighs so she can reach for it when she jumps. Also her outfit the one that she has to wear in the legend, it's like a Chinese dress where it slits on both sides so the dagger can rest on either side.

Personality: caring, temper goes to the extreme when angered, solemn at times, can be over confident, brave, helpful.

Family: Mom: Hitomi Father: Hizashi (unknown location)

Past: Sayuri was a very courageous girl. She was usually a fighter at some point, but stopped since her mother makes a fit about her getting hurt. She plays the flute really well and learned how to play it since 6. She met link at the age of 1 by playing at the beach when her mother and grandma were friends. Her father left when she was still a baby, on an adventure and never came home. Not even once. So rumors go around saying that he is dead somewhere in the great sea. She didn't want to believe it and someday look for him. She is even the next heiress to become the Goddess of Weather. Her mother knows it but not herself. Her mother thought in time she will figure it out or she will tell her when the time comes.

* * *

><p><strong>This one is a little more edited. than my last one. Hope it sounds a little better.<strong>


	2. Prologue

Chapter Zero: Prologue  
>*Insert Wind Waker Prologue Theme Here*<p>

* * *

><p>This is but one of the legends of which the people speak…<p>

Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden.

It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace.

But one day a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself…

With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom.

But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand…

…a young boy and girl clothed in green and the color of the four elements appeared as if from nowhere.

Wielding the blade of evil's bane and the dagger of manipulation, they sealed the dark one away and gave the land light.

This boy and girl, who traveled through time and disastrous weather to save the land, were known as the Hero of Time and the Goddess of Weather.

Their tales was passed down through generations until it became legend…

But then…a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom.

The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the heroes…

…once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs.

The people believed that the Hero of Time and the Goddess of Weather would again come to save them.

…But the heroes did not appear.

Faced by and onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods.

In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate.

What became of that kingdom…?

None remain who know.

The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath.

On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green, girls in the color of red, blue, white, and green when they come of age.

Clothed in the green of fields, red of fire, blue of the water, white of the air and brown of the earth, they aspired to find the heroic blades and the charm to cast down evil.

The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the heroes of the legend…

* * *

><p><strong>Again this one is a little more edited. Hopefully this one sounds better than my last one.<strong>


	3. Introducing Our Heros

Chapter One: Introducing our Heroes

~Third POV~

Today is a hot day for our little heroes. The sun sparkles into the face of our protagonists. Opening her eyes to the sunny morning she groggily sat up. Her black hair is down and all messed up. Little fringes of her hair are sticking out like little key hooks that you could hang your key on. Rubbing her eyes to get the sandman's dusts off the corners, she yawed all the same. Getting out of her bed and went to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. She changed from her purple pajamas into a dark purple t-shirt and a dark green. As she was changing something clicked in her head.

"Oh yeah, it's Link's birthday today," that little thought dawn at her as she decided to scurry downstairs.

~Sayuri's POV~

I almost forgot it was Link's birthday today. I would regret that if that happened. Tying my hair up as I scurried downstairs to find my mom cooking breakfast. The delectable sent waft into my nose. Yummy, mom made eggs and toasted bread. Coming into the kitchen I smiled at my mom and told her good morning.

"Good morning dear. Breakfast is ready," my mom who has brown hair that is shoulder length long and purple eyes. She loves to wear any colored sun dress with the designs that ranges from flowers to snowflakes to little fire designs and other crazy patterns found on her dress. That's what makes her unique for all the other on the island.

"Thanks mom!" I happily thanked her as I sat down and decided to scarf down the delicious breakfast that my lovely mom made. "Oh, today is Link's birthday." I spoke as I swallowed the food down and chugging some water to wash any leftover food that might have clung to my esophagus.

"I know, dear. His grandma invited us to a party when she visited early in the morning," she spoke as she sat down herself and eat her share of the food she cooked.

"Well, I'm off to find Link and greet him and maybe make something before the party starts," I walked up to the sink and placed my dishes in it and walked to the door.

"Ok dear," my mom said a quick goody bye as she watched me venture off on my quest to find Link. Though, I do have a vague idea where he is.

I lived up the hill where Rose, Abe, Joel, and Zill who live right across me. Rose loves animals so sometimes I would visit them to check the animals out and play with them. I saw rose in the little pen they built and I said good morning to her. I kept running down until I saw a girl in a blue floral summers dress and a telescope in hand. Her hair is blonde and in pig tails. She's even wearing sandals for this hot weather. What's weird enough her ear is like an elf. I don't mind it. I thought it looks cool. My ears are just like theirs also.

"Big Brother!" the girl yelled. Her name is Aryll. She walked across a little farther to the mini beach we have on the island. "BIG BROTHER!" she called once more and used her telescope.

I walked up to her and she swiveled her head to look at me. I've known Aryll ever since she was born after Link was born. She's a couple years younger from Link and I. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hi Sayuri, have you seen big brother?" she quizzically asked tilting her head.

"I think I have an idea where he is," I smiled.

"Is he at the lookout tower?" I winked at her and she ran towards the bridge and I ran after her. "Wait up!" I yelled after her.

~Lookout Tower and Third POV~

Link slept in the lookout tower for the night after staying up late to watch the stars. Poor Link who was deprived form sleep. Who knows what goes on in the hero's head during that night? The lookout tower is just a wooden tower with a canopy over it and fence.

"Big Brother!" spoke Aryll as she used her telescope to see her brother sleeping as she hung tightly on the lookout's tower ladder. Sayuri was under Aryll who waited patiently for her to finish climbing the ladder.

Link stirred from the noise and got up. He looked to the side to see who spoke. Though, his vision was not as clear as it is right now since he just woke up. He stretched his arm and yawn the sleepiness away.

"I knew you'd be here!" Aryll spoke suddenly as Sayuri laughed seeing the shocked face of Link. They were standing behind the poor hero. Sayuri calmed down and Aryll spoke again, "Hee, hee, hee! This is my FAVORITE spot to gaze out at the sea. When I play with the gulls, I call it "Aryll's Lookout." So, do you remember what day it is today? …You're still half asleep, aren't you? Did you forget?"

"Come on Link, it's your birthday!" Sayuri concluded and Link was in shock again for almost forgetting his own birthday.

~Link's POV~

My birthday, how could I forget? I must really be that ling since I counted the days to my own birthday. Well that was a fail for me. I scratched my head in embarrassment. "Ehe," I stuck out a tongue.

"That's why Grandma has been waiting for you to come back to the house! She's been waiting for a while now…" Aryll trailed off as she nods her head towards the house across the island. "It's a good thing I came to find you! You should probably go home and see what Grandma wants, don't you think?"

"Alright," I spoke as I nod my head. I turned my head to Sayuri my friend since birth.

"Hey Link. Happy birthday, I have a gift for you but you are gonna have to wait," she winked at me and stuck out a tongue. Wow, she got a gift for me. That's really cool. I smiled at her and say thanks to her. She nodded and shooed me off to hurry to my Grandma before she will drag me all the way there. I don't' want her dragging me like before when we were little. That was awful. I nodded and ran to my house.

~Sayuri's POV~

After Link left I told Aryll that I'll be at my place and make something for Link. She nodded her head and gazed up at the sky. She was mesmerized by the sea and the flying gulls to notice I was even by the ladder.

~Sayuri's Place~

As I walked home and greeted my mom. She was making some food for the party so Link and Aryll's Grandma don't have to cook too much for everyone. I left her with the job and went into my room and went through my stuff to find something I could make for Link. Then a brilliant idea came to mind. I could make a wooden statue of him. Him sitting on the grass looking up in the sky or, or him standing on the cliff sides looking over at the horizon with his chest puffed out showing how brave and strong he is. I nodded at those two ideas in agreement and started working on both of them till the party starts.

I could carve woods since my father has a knack of talent for it. And my mom is good at pottery. I even had that side of her. But I decided to learn how to play the flute myself. So I guess it's my own talent. My mom bought a flute but never even played it. So I asked if I could have it and she agreed. Every day I would practice carving woods, do pottery, and playing the flute. I guess arts and crafts are my specialty.

~Link's Place and POV~

Upon entering I climbed up the ladder to find Grandma holding something. I approached her and greeted her.

I've been waiting for you, Link." Grandma spoke. "Link… Try these on." She handed me the clothing. "Time certainly flies… I can't believe you're already old enough to wear these clothes."

I grabbed the clothes but then I realized that it was long sleeved and green. It's going to be really warm for the hot weather today. I was kind of disappointed that the thought my Grandma would give me clothes.

"Don't look so disappointed, dear one!" Grandma spoke as if she read my mind. "Just try them on. Today is a day to celebrate! It is the day that you become the same age as the young hero spoken of in all the legends. You only have to wear them for one day, so don't look so down. Be proud, child!" She cheered. "In the olden days, this was the day boys were finally considered to be men. They were taught the ways of the sword to prepare them for battle with their enemies. But we don't live in such an age any longer… Our ways are the ways of peace. Nowadays, I suppose Orca is the only one on the island who still knows anything about swordplay. Hanging the family shield on the wall as decoration is another tradition that has been carried down from those days." She showed a brown shield that has some kind of dragon on the bottom and swirls on the side with the golden power on the middle. It had silver outlining on the edges.

While Grandma was telling her story I changed out of my pajamas and into the green tunic or the Hero's Clothes since it's the same designs the hero wore long ago. It fits snuggly but I still had my thoughts lingering on grandma giving me and awesome present.

"Does this all make sense to you?" Grandma asked. I nodded. "Isn't that nice, Link? They suit you perfectly! A perfect fit!" She cheered. "Well, tonight I'm going to invite the whole town over for your birthday party, so I'd better start getting ready, shouldn't I? Your grandma is going to make your favorite soup for you tonight! Mmmm! I just know you're looking forward to it! Now, go get your sister Aryll." She finally shooed me off on a little quest to find my sister who I already know is chilling by the lookout tower.

~Lookout Tower~

Climbing up the tower to find my sister surrounded by seagulls. Approaching her she turned and spoke, "Ah! 'Hoy, Big Brother!" She then scanned up and down my outfit. "Did grandma make that outfit for you? But wow… You look like you'd be way too hot in those clothes…" She pitied me. She's right, it's too hot. "I guess they're pretty neat though! So, anyway, Link… Can you close your eyes and hold out your hand? Just for a second!" she sounded excited.

"Sure," I closed my eyes and held out my hand. Having a present from my sister is gonna be interesting.

"I'm going to give you my most treasured belonging…but just for one day!" If it's her belonging then I think I know what it is. It's her telescope that she carries that thing with her almost everywhere. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she placed the telescope on my hands as I opened my eyes.

"Are you sure Aryll?" I questioned her confused why she would let me borrow her telescope for the day. She never lets anyone touch it besides herself. I remembered one time when Sayuri borrowed the telescope that Aryll cried and gone all jungle cat on her. I shuddered at the memory. That was a scary day I was be thrown in and Sayuri and I promised not to go anywhere near Aryll and her telescope.

"Yup! So do you like it?" I'm letting you borrow this special gift because you're my big brother! Aren't you lucky? Hee, hee, hee!" she spoke all giddy. "Ooh, why don't you try it out? Right now! Try looking over at our house from here!" she exclaimed as I pulled out her telescope and aimed it at the house. "Now look at the postbox and mailman."

Doing as she told I zoomed in to the postbox and mailman to see that the mailman was flapping his wings and looking up. Weird. Why is he doing that?

"The postman looks kinda weird, doesn't he, Aryll?" I said.

"You're right. Ah! Link! LOOK UP IN THE SKY!" Aryll cried.

I quickly looked up to see a huge bird with a long orange tail with green patterns on it. Its wings black and the tip is a mixture of maroon and the head is maroon too with a helmet on it. I zoomed in further to find a girl that is captured and unconscious on the talons of the gigantic bird. Another thing was that there was rocks flying pass the bird and trying to hit it. I looked to the other side to see a pirate ship The pirate ship has some swords on the sail, a cross bone on the top, background is black, a lookout platform at the top, some kind of dragon or sea serpent on the bow of the deck. Little designs complement the terrors of the sea. That's where the rocks are being shot out of.

The bird glided and flap towards the place dodging each flying rock. Looking back the bird sudden panicked and got hit by the rock square in the face. He ended up dropping the girl into the top of the island where the forest is.

"Link, this is so terrible! That girl fell into the forest! She needs help!" Aryll panicked. "…But it's too dangerous for you to go in there without something you can use to defend yourself with!"

I nodded my head and ran down to the house where Orca lives. I saw Sayuri walking holding something in hand, a knife and wood. She doesn't seem occupied with it. She ran up to me panting with a worried look on her face. She put the knife and wood into her pouch and tries to get her composure back.


	4. Saving the Girl

**AHAHA! I got chapter 2 in. :D I feel so accomplished now! :D After a whole summer wasted doing this chapter and never posting it up. :| Don't get mad at me please! o I'm doing the best I can! o Well hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LOZ SERIES I ONLY OWN A COPY OF THERE GAME AND MY OC!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Saving the Girl<p>

~ Sayuri's POV~

"Link I saw what happen from my window. We need to save that girl!" I exploded on Link's face. Worry etched onto my face.

"I know I am way ahead of you. I just need something to use to protect myself as I go up there. And I think I just know where to go." Link calmly replied as he ran into Sturgeon and Orca's house.

Ever since I was sitting and working on Link's present I heard loud screech and saw a bird getting hit in the face and dropped something in the forest. That was when I totally freaked out and hopefully the person is okay. I followed Link to Sturgeon and Orca's house to do some swords play. As I entered the house Link was able to get the Hero's Sword. Link looked at me with determination plastered on his face. I know I'll be worried about him to considering he is going in the forest alone. Orca looked at me with some interest.

"It seems you have some kind of mystical power within you, though I do have a weapon for you to carry to help the young man," Orca spoke in his really old voice and stroking his beard. "Very interesting in deed." He spoke and walked into the drawer.

I felt a bit nervous. Was he really going to give me a weapon that will help Link if I go? I stared at his back going on edge of the possibility that he will let me go. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. Those words are being repeatedly spoken in my head in much and panic and fear.

"This dagger is only to be weld by the chosen hero, the Goddess of Weather. She carries this dagger in hope to help the Hero of Time. I'm not really good with mystical powers like yours, but I bet your mother will sure know. Use it well," Orca gave me a dagger that has a small crystal ball on the bottom of the hilt. The hilt is embedded with a silver and gold lining. The small guard as a miniature symbols of the four major elements. (It's like the one from Avatar the Last Air Bender). The case is silver and gold with a few straps. You can put the dagger in there and it has a holed cover where the dagger's hilt can go and it won't fly out.

As he finishes speaking I was confused by this mystical power Orca spoke of. I never thought about having magic powers. Though I did have this random times where little flames, water, plants, and wind coming into my room randomly. And my mother was well practically infuriated at me for it. But discarded those thoughts and hopefully they never will come back. Sighing at the thought I might as well ask my mom about this. But something is really nagging me that I'm supposed to remember something. Is there something my mother isn't telling me? I always looked up to my mom as if she was a friend. Is there something that my mom doesn't want me to know? My thoughts linger more into this.

~Walking to the forest Link's POV~

Sayuri walked really sluggishly and solemnly out of Orca's house and I seemed to notice this. Of course a good friend I am I asked if she's okay. We were practically walking towards the forest up the hill. Though, I notice something strange as we were walking.

"I'm fine Link, really," Sayuri plastered a fake smile I know all too well. Knowing her when something is bothering her she walks really, really, really, really, slow like she would be 15 feet behind us and never spoke on word besides "yeah," right," and "oh."

"Sayuri I know when something is wrong I've known you long enough to know your little fetish," Right then and there I know I got her cornered and she would be able to tell me.

"You always know me so well don't you, Link," she muttered, looking at me, trying to crack a smile.

"Of course I do," I smiled triumphantly at her. "So what's wrong?" I spoke in a serious tone as we were on the top of the mountain.

Sayuri sighed and spoke, "After Orca gave me the dagger of the Goddess of Weather, and he said that I have some mystical power that he cannot teach me. But my mother will know something about this. And this has been on my mind that whatever my mom doesn't want me to know it felt like she has been lying to me."

"Is that so? Hm. I think it's because your mom is trying to protect you from something. That's my opinion. I'm not entirely sure but that's my biggest gamble on it. But I'm sure your mother has reason for that." I reassured her.

"Maybe you're right. I'll ask her when this is over," she spoke smiling back at me. The only smile I know Sayuri gives. I nodded.

"Let's go save that girl!" I spoke ecstatically as I march across the bridge. Sayuri laughed behind me and caught up since I was half way through the bridge.

~Inside the Forest, Sayuri's POV~

Wow I never expect the forest to be this intimidating. Though, it's a small forest because it just goes into a big fat circle. But I got to give it to Link that he is here with me to take the terrifying things out from the forest. Knowing he will be there when I need him is a one thing for sure. I guess that's why I like being with Link. He knows what to say. The place is well, how can I explain it, fully of grass, trees, rocks, fallen tree stumps, and flowers. Looking through the distance we saw the girl hanging on a tree branch. Well, that's an awful sight to see. Walking up the ramp/hill path we both jump down to go to the next area but there was this black pig like creature blocking the path. It has three little black claws, tusk, long pointy ears, wearing an orange vest and hat. Purple pointy nose, a horn, maroon shorts with a yellow belt and a skull on the middle. And the surprising thing is that it is standing on their hind legs. That does not explain logic in any way possible! We only have one option: defeat it.

Link being the, oh so courageous "hero" he went up first to defeat the horrid pig. Link, slashing away with horizontal, vertical, stabs, and an amazing spin attacks, the pig dispersed into black smoke. Great, more logic into this world.

Climbing the tree stump up to a ledge, there was a tree like ramp and a huge rock in a center of the upper part of the platform. I climbed up the upper part of the ledge to come across a sign that says some kind of great fairy fountain. The only thought that came to mind was that this rock is covering a hole to prevent any body to enter the great fairy fountain. Though I don't believe in fairies and I only heard it in legends. Though I keep hearing this strange, mini whisper saying "help," I don't know what that was about, but I decided to shrug it off and hopefully not come back here ever again.

"Let's go, Link. I don't think there is anything interesting here besides some kind of prank saying there is a fairy fountain here," I shrug my shoulders as I jump down from the higher platform and climbed up the tree/ramp. Link following but turned back looking at the rock.

~Link's POV~

Before following Sayuri up to the other part of the forest I looked back to the giant rock. I hear voices. Small tiny whispering voices saying "help." Trust me I do want to help but I don't know what or who that needs help. The only thought I had was the fairy that was trapped inside the underground carven. I have nothing at the moment to save this fairy, person, or thing… whoever it is. So I waved off the voices and followed Sayuri.

Jumping down and walking slowly to the center of the forest path, there were these birds flying in over the forest and dropped more of that pig like creatures. It looks like we have to fight again. But this time there are two of them. But there are two of us so this makes it a fair fight and an advantage to us since they have no weapons.

"Sayuri do you think you can handle the one to your left?" I asked as I draw out my sword quickly.

"Not a problem," she spoke as she grabbed her dagger out.

Leaving Sayuri with her battle, I decided to end this quickly. I did quick horizontal and vertical slashes. I even dodge some of its attacks and slashed the pig from behind. I didn't even break a sweat. I smirked. The pig turned to black smoke. I turned to Sayuri to see how's she is holding up. It even seems she finished with her battle too but with a couple cuts and bruises.

~Sayuri's POV~

Link went off to deal with his pig while I went off to get this one done. Though I wondered how I am going to defeat this guy with just a dagger. The only option I have is to slash the pig and hopefully have some kind of luck on my side. The pig started by charging at me with his weird sounding yell or grunts. I braced myself and took my dagger and slashed his snout. The pig grabbed his snout in pain and shook it off and charge at me once more. I dodged to the left to try to avoid it but the pig ended up slashing my leg with its claws. Small blood started to trickle down as dirt starts to stick on my clothes. Now I was fuming. I was focusing burning the pig alive and have roasted pig without me noticing that my dagger had flames on it and grew in to a fire axe.

"Whoa! Didn't see that coming!" I spoke as I swung my fire axe into the pig and it burned. It got back up after doing the stop, drop and roll. It charged at me one more time and I swung the blazing axe side ways to make the pig burn again and turn into smoke. Nice. I smiled at my first battle victory as my dagger turned back to its decorated bladed form.

~Tetra's POV (ZOMG LOL)~

I started to stir in place, my eyes opening after being out for who knows how long. My vision was blurry so I blinked a few times to make it clear. Then I realized I was not touching the ground. That means I was hanging on something. I struggled to get off of whatever I'm hanging on. Grunting, moaning, and struggling I heard something snap. What! I was hanging on a tree! I ended up falling back first to the ground. Okay, that hurt majorly. I slowly got up, pain searing my body.

"OOOWWWCH!" I snarled as I sweep the dirt off of me. I feel really sore from the hard landing I took from the tree. Normally I could land on my feet but I guess not this time. I looked to the side to see two people. I examined them like some kind of scientist to see one all in green and one that's dressed for summer. "Wow. What's with that get-up?" I looked at the kid in green.

"My grandma made me wear it. Don't ask," the kid spoke half-heartedly.

No answer to that but okay. What's so special about wearing that when he said that his grandma made him wear that? Oh well, who cares. Then I spoke, "Well whatever. So, where am I…?" I asked. "Oh, that's right! That giant bird came and…" I remembered and trailed off.

"Miss! Miss Tetra!" I heard that familiar voice from my crew Gonzo.

Gonzo wears white slacks with a red belt. He even wears a green V-neck sweater that the sleeves are ¾ long with zigzagging edges and wears a maroon bandana. He even has a built body that he could lift things easily.

"Oh! Oh, thank… Thank goodness! You're safe!" Gonzo cried on his arms. "When I saw you get dropped on this summit I thought for sure you'd…" he trailed off. That idiot! He thinks I will die that easily. Yeah right. Wait? Summit?

"Summit?" I asked him making sure. "So that bird dropped me on the top of a mountain? Well, wasn't that nice of it!" I was mad now. That bird is going to pay. Plus tax.** (Note: it was a joke I got from a video I watched a long time ago. So this joke goes props to Sehanort from , if you want to see what he does just copy and paste his username on the search box and his videos should be there by him. It was kind of funny and funny sometimes so you should watch them if you have the chance. Well enough of me rambling about this let's continue to the story).**

~Sayuri's POV~

While those two are talking we were completely ignored. It looks like the girl, who I caught from the big guy was Tetra, wanted revenge on the bird. She is a bit tan with her hair in an updo that swirled on the top of her head. The color is like Link's, except a little darker. She wore a red scarf, blue vest, white top under it. A red belt adorn her white capris, has a pouch and dagger. She even wore a white wrist bands. What's noticeable is that her eyes are blue like the ocean.

"Well, don't just stand there! Let's go! Time to repay our debt to that bird in full!" She demanded to one of her crew members. She scars me a little, but I'm sure later on we could at least be friends if she stops being a snob.

"But, Miss… What about these two?' Gonzo asked nervously.

"Don't worry about him. Come on!" She ordered again leaving us. Then her crew member turned back to us and left after which I guess is the leader or captain of the crew. Me and Link looked at each other and nodded our heads and followed them out. Well ones thing for sure that the girl is saved but no thank you from her. Which she could of did.


	5. Sailing to the Forsaken Fortress

**Ha! Chapter 3 in also :3 Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LOZ SERIES! I ONLY OWN MY OC AND A COPY OF THEIR GAME NOTHING MORE! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Sailing to the Forsaken Fortress<p>

~Out of the Forest, Link's POV~

Tetra and the big guy were standing out in the open, taking in their surroundings and I heard a voice very familiar.

"'Hoy! Big Brother! Sayuri!" my sister yelled from across the bridge and waved at us. She probably came to see if we were alright. That's nice of her. We waved back and I smiled that she's ok climbing up here.

She started to trek herself to us when something in the sky where the sun is, was being slightly covered. And a familiar bird decided to show its ugly, masked face. The bird crowed and swooped in and scooped up my dear sister. I was shocked and mad. My brows furrowed, and I growled at the retreating figure. That's my little sister that bird took and I will not stand here and let it take her away.

"BROTHER!" Aryll yelled, frightened.

Without thinking I took out my sword and yelled, chasing after the bird. Then I completely forgot that we were on top of the mountain. And I ended up falling with a small yelp. Before I splashed into the great sea, Tetra and Sayuri grabbed my hand preventing me from taking a dive. I struggled in their grip to let me go and save my sister. My sister! My dear, sweet innocent, little sister is gone! She didn't deserve this! I'm the only one that could save her!

"Let go! I need to save her!" I yelled at them. Rage engulfed me as they didn't respond. "Let go!"

"Uhhn! Stupid kid!" Tetra yelled at me. "Get a hold of yourself! She's gone. There's nothing you can do." She tried to get that drilled into my head.

"Please, Link calm down! You could fall into the ocean below. Besides we don't know where it is taking her," Sayuri mentioned. I stopped after that. Seeing there was no use. She could be miles apart and we nothing to get to her. I hang loosely at the birds retreating figure in the blue sky horizon. Sorrow took onto me but this made me more determined to save her.

I was pulled up the two girls while Sayuri started to sob. I tried to comfort her. Knowing her Sayuri is an older sister to Aryll. We slowly walked down to the hill and I told her my plan that we should save my sister by riding with the pirates. She gasp, mouth open to an "o," eyes wide like dinner plates.

"Are you nuts!" she exclaimed quietly. "It's dangerous out there! We don't even know where that bird has taken her! We could be killed! Also I can't trust pirates," she rushed her words frantically but whispered the last part.

"It's the only way!" I argued back. "Besides didn't you say that your dream was to explore the great sea! Well now is your chance! You even said that you want to find your father." I bellow trying to convince her and mentioning something really important to her.

She looked down contemplating on the idea. She looked up which took like a few minutes with determination in her eyes and agreed. I knew that would get it through her head that way. We paused at the beach once things were settled and Link called out for Tetra.

~Sayuri's POV~

Once Link mentioned his idea of traveling with the pirates, who got my attention, I freaked out. Ok I think he was somehow hit in the head and lost his mind. Traveling with the pirates! That's insane! We don't know where the bird took Aryll! And I don't even trust this bunch of brute _pirates_! Pirates steal from island to island trying to get _rich_. I spilled venom on "Pirates and rich" with distaste. And it's dangerous out there. How can he decide without thinking about the possibilities ahead of him!

But he got me with finding my father. I want to see my father and live with him again but… where do I start looking. True I never know what my father looked like and this made me brim with determination to find him. And Link was right about that, it was the only way. I gave in with and nodded my head to Link that I agreed. Link called tetra and she spoke rudely to us as always, that snob.

"What is it kid?" Tetra spoke turning around.

"We want to go with you," Link spoke.

"What?" Tetra exclaimed shocked. "You want to come with us on our ship?" Link Nodded. "Do you understand what you're asking? We're pirates! You know… PIRATES! The terror of the seas! What do we get out of bringing some helpless little kid along with us? I'll tell you what we get… a headache."

Okay she is a total snob now. I really hate her. I swear if she talks like that to us I will slap her. And we are not kids. We are practically the same age as her. Geez.

"I know how you must feel, with you sister having been kidnapped and all… But that doesn't really have anything to do with us, now does it?" Tetra finished. Not her fault! Not her fault! It is totally your fault if you didn't come to this island in the first place we didn't need to save you and Aryll didn't need to be captured. Besides what is that bird's intention on taking girls?

"And how do you figure that…" we all turned to the man who is half bird and man. Geez he scared me there. I guess I was too wrapped in my own thoughts that I just heard his voice suddenly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there! Just who are you? Where do you get off butting in on someone else's conversation?" the big man spoke at the eavesdropping bird man.

"Please! All I mean to say is that if you big, bad pirates hadn't come to this quiet little island… That poor girl wouldn't have been snatched away by that bird." The postman spoke. Aha! I was right. Thank you bird man for being on my side! I mentally cheered.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Tetra spoke shocked at the sudden accusation. Tetra is so getting owned by the bird man. I mentally smirked.

"Just be quiet for a moment, and I'll tell you!" he lightly squawked and talked. "Now, as my work entails delivering letters, I spend much of my time traveling amongst the many different islands. As result, I hear many things… Haven't any of you heard word that young girls have been getting kidnapped lately from all regions of the Great Sea?"

That's the first I heard of it. I guess being in this island for a long time has its up's and down's that we don't hear a lot of things, which is really sad in my perspective.

"No matter. Whether you've heard it or not, that seems to be the case. Young girls with long ears like yours have been getting kidnapped, never to be seen again. And unless my eyes fail me, the young girl who was just kidnapped from this island also has long ears, does she not?" The postman spoke his evidence as if we were in some kind of jury.

Now that he mentioned… I trailed off the thought as the postman continues his tale.

"Much like YOU do, Miss Fearsome Pirate. My point is that the bird mistook that poor girl for you, and that's why it grabbed her!" The postman finished his tale. Tetra was then at lost for words to argue with that statement. She also knows about that situation from traveling around the Great Sea. Total owned.

"And correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it young Link and Sayuri here who saved you from the monsters in the forest, wasn't it?" The postman added in.

"…Is this true?" Tetra turned us. We just nodded out heads with Link, a smile and me a smirk.

"Oh! And while I'm at it…" the postman again spoke. "I may as well tell you that the bird that kidnapped both you and Link's sister has made its foul nest to the north, on the heights of the Forsaken Fortress."

"The Forsaken Fortress?" Tetra exclaimed. "Isn't that a place where…" she trailed off knowing about that place.

"So, what are you going to do? Under the circumstances, I don't think it would be unreasonable for you to give Link a little help, now would it?" the postman stood his ground on the condition leaving Tetra to decide. With proof from him there is no way Tetra would back down.

"Hmph… I don't need you to tell me that!" Tetra yelled at the postman but leveled enough so she didn't show how humiliated in front of the little island people. "Even if I consider it… Lately, I've heard nothing but evil rumors about this Forsaken Fortress… You can't possibly mean to go there with nothing but that cheap little sword! That's not brave! It's stupid! I mean, come on! Even a simple little island like this has to have something you could use as a shield. You know, something to protect yourself with? Anything? Tell you what. If you come back with something like that, we'll let you stow away on our ship. Oh, and one more thing: once we leave, you won't be coming back here for a while, so you'd better go say good-bye to your family while you have the chance. I don't want you getting all weepy-eyed and homesick on me!" she finally shooed us off to find a shield. Still snobby as always. Make that a snobby brat more like it actually.

~Link's POV~

Tetra shooed us off to find a shield and I know a place to look for one. I ran back home as Sayuri did to also.

"Oh, Sayuri I'll wait for you once I finish up at my place okay," I said as she nodded her head and ran up the hill. I opened the door and climbed up to find that the family shield was gone from the wall. With an astonished face, I started to worry. What? It's gone! Granny must have taken it since she is the only one here! So I climbed back down.

"Link…" I heard my Granny spoke softly full of sorrow. I slowly walked up to hear and she continued to speak, "Is this what you're looking for?" she turned and showed the family shield that was once was hanging on the wall on the second floor. I was gloomy and nodded slowly.

"…Take it with you." She smiled lightly to me. I took the Hero's Shield but I was still sad that I'll be leaving Granny here alone. "I guess it is true… Aryll really has been kidnapped… Hasn't she? What kind of monster could take such a sweet, young child?" I looked away and granny started to cry. I want to comfort her, but I don't want to keep the others waiting. So I left immediately. While I was out Sayuri was walking slowly down the hill. Something must be on her mind again. But then she was wearing the most elegant dress that I never seen her in at all. I got to admit I am mesmerized.

~Sayuri's POV~

I walked in slowly and I saw my mom waiting for me on the couch. She hopped up and hugged me seeing that I'm alright. I was glad that my mother didn't have to worry too much since I told her I will be alright.

"I was so worried something would happen to you!" my mother embraces me in a tight hug.

"Mom can't breathe," I choked out turning blue.

"I'm sorry dear," she apologized.

"Mom, I was meaning to ask you something," I hesitantly spoke.

"What is it, dear?" my mother was curious.

"What did Orca mean by, me having mystical powers?"

"Well, I guess it is time. I thought I could hide it and prevent you from hurting yourself but I guess I have no choice," mother sighed looking towards the ground. What is she talking about? "When you were younger you notice little rocks, fire, water, and wind coming into your room, right?"

I nodded my head. "You told me to never do it again, but I was never sure why you didn't want me to."

"You see for generations' girls your age is like the hero spoken in the legends, the Goddess of Weather. She was born with power to control elements and with a pure heart the ability to control the weather with ease. Your power is small but it will grow. And it seems you have unlocked the fire ability." She reminded me of the legends and told me about my power that I do not know how she knew.

"But that does not explain why I have these powers!" I exclaimed still confused.

"You are next in line." She bluntly told me.

"Next in line meaning, I'm like some kind of descendant?" I asked hoping this is some kind of joke that I was born with powers that I never knew. She only nods. I stare at her not believing it. I'm next, the next generation. "But there's nothing wrong with the Great Sea so why are girls being born with powers like me?"

"That I am not sure. I guess it was in the blood."

"What about you?"

"I did before, until I was an adult. I lost those powers. Seeing that I sacrificed it for a life that I have always wanted." She spoke solemnly and looked out the window.

"Mom…" I spoke sadly. She used her own powers and sacrificed it for something she wanted. I understand now. She just wanted to live in a peaceful life ever since the shadows took over the world and I never noticed it.

"You should go. Everyone is waiting. Don't worry about me. I'm sure your father is somewhere in the Great sea waiting to see you. I always believed that he is alive somewhere," she smiled at me but still the down cast look in her eyes. "Before you go, there was something your father left for you." She got up and dug into a small treasure chest that I never even seen before. She dug into the box revealing a small journal and a colorful Chinese outfit. "This belongs to your father during his journey and the outfit used to be mines when I was younger. The journal was addressed to you. I just didn't want to show it to you since it hurts seeing your father leave us suddenly."

I was sitting there stunned. Father sent me a journal I could read about the Great Sea. And mother wants me to wear the Heroin's clothing. I took it and hold it dearly. Now I get to see what my father see while he sailed the Great Sea. I stared at the dark blue black colored bond book that has a gold lining on the edges and the name of my father on the center of the book.

"Go," my mother smiled at me and I nodded my head.

I went up to get a backpack in case we need to put stuff in there, I started by putting my journal and my father's journal in a small pocket made for books and my pencil case. I changed clothing to the one my mom gave. It had little flowers where the brown starts on the bottom left corner. I guessed it was earth and it glides over to the blue at the bottom right. The flower grows bigger which I thought must be water since flowers need water to grow. The big flowers glides to the white part and the petals are gone. I presume it was air. The petal less flower lastly ends up in the red where a smile pile of ash sits with a burnt stem. My guess was fire. After seeing what I look like I feel so elegant.

I went down I hugged my mom and said good bye and hopefully I will see you when we save Aryll. She nodded and let me go. "I love you mom."

"I love you too."

~Outside the Pirate Ship~

I left the house and I still have a serious face on what my father could have written. Then suddenly Link called to me. I turned shocked by the sudden call.

"What took you so long?" Tetra said snobbishly. Okay still dislike her.

"A long story," I snarled at her.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and looked at Link. "Wow, that's a decrepit old shield… Are you sure you can still use that thing? Are you going to get splinters and cry? Well, whatever… If you're ready, then let's go! Are you ready?" She commented asked both of us. We said yes and she led us to her ship.

We got on the ship. Tetra waved her hand down and the gong went with the sail going down. The gong went off again and Tetra nodded her head to start the ship. We set off and for the view we have we have we saw everyone at the beach.

"Good luck Link, Sayuri!"

"Good luck finding Aryll!"

"Take care of yourself!

Everyone yelled and we waved having a determined face. That was until we saw our mother and Link's grandma. We ran forward to them before we sailed any further. We waved good bye until tetra spoke ruining the moment.

"Ugh… How much longer is this going to go on, do you think? Do you have an estimate?" Okay that is going over the line. What does she know? She's just a dumb ruthless pirate that only cares about the treasure and no one else. "Are you sure you shouldn't just quit right now? Seriously, think about it. I can tell you're just going to get more sentimental from here on out. There's still time you know… Are you sure we shouldn't just turn around and take you back to your island?"

We turned around and said nothing the only thing on our mind is to save Aryll and find my father and bring them home. With that said Tetra let us go do stuff on our own but she said to go talk to Niko to keep us from getting in the way. Still a brat. I rolled my eyes in disgust and followed Link down to the bottom of the ship where the cargo is.

As we went to the cargo room we saw a guy with a blonde hair, blue eyes, blue bandana, a red and white sweater, and dark green pants with a normal looking belt but with a skull. There was a sword strapped to his side too.

"Oh! Well now! Ahoy there, swabbie! As of today… EH-HEH-AHEM! I am your superior… Niko! Now, I promise I'll go easy on you, so you do as I say, okay?" we just nodded out heads in agreement. And let him continue. "Right! Now, first off you have to take the test all new pirates have to take. It's a bit of a doozy, so get ready! You watch everything I'm about to show you real careful-like so you can cram it into your no-doubt mushy swabbie brain!" Does he really think we are that stupid? I so want to burn his but for calling me stupid. He walked up to this switch like platform and turned to us.

"First off, you gotta press this switch. This is the only easy part. Just walk up to it and step on it. Presto! Switch pressed!" yeah we can see that smart one. I shook my head at his stupidity to think that we are that stupid.

~Link's POV~

Niko trying to teach us how to press a platform switch is really dumb. And I bet Sayuri is breathing out steam at this guy for being stupid to think we are stupid that whatever we might do is stupid and some more long lines of being stupid with this guy. Uh I think I just confused myself there.

"Now, check it out! After the platforms rise up from the floor, you gotta jump on them!" Niko continued. And he jumped onto the platform. "Okay, so I was able to jump to this first one myself… but that next one is too far, right? That's when you gotta do THIS!" he jumped on the swinging lantern swinging back and forth. "If you jump at the rope, you can grab onto it and swing. Swing until you get close enough to the next platform, let go and jump to it!" Ok I swear he looked like he could make it without the rope. I sweat dropped and I think Sayuri thought the same.

"So, do you think you get how to do it? You have to swing form platform to platform and try to get to the entrance of the room over there," he nudged his head to the end of the room "Here's the problem, though, swabbie! The platforms only stay raised for a little while, so if you don't get there by the time they drop, you have to start over!" He jumped there easily without the rope. "It will probably take you at least one year before you're good enough to make it all the way here. One rough year. One tough year, full of bumps and bruises. Of course, if you manage to do it faster. I'll reward you!"

With that said we were on our own. I decided to let Sayuri go since she is of course a girl and as the saying goes, "ladies first". I nodded to her that she could do it and I have faith in her. She nodded her head and she stepped on the switch on the opposite side so the timer could restart.

~Sayuri's POV~

Link let me go first as a gentleman he is. And I know he has faith in me that I could do it. I stepped onto the switch on the opposite side where the switch is to restart the timer. I walked behind the switch so I can get a head start when the switch is pressed. I jumped on it and the platform rose. I ran and jump to the first platform as I landed I did a little boost jump and got on to the rope, I swung to the next platform and landed. I did another boost jump after landing and onto the next rope while doing an aerial flip. This went on till I got the entrance of the cove and the platform dropped after the last 10 seconds was left. I looked at our superior with a smug look and blew a raspberry at him.

"Who says it's gonna take us a year?" I said as I walked past him into the cove.

"Um, no one," he says ashamed that I beat him in no time flat. "Here," he says as he gave me a purple pouch that looked like it has a mouth on it. This is called a spoils bag… so I could collect things that we could sell or maybe trade. Interesting.

Now it was Link's turn. I turned to Link as he was ready to take this so called test. He pressed the switch to make the platform rise and he jumped to the first one. He ran and jumped on the rope and swung to the next. This went on until he made it on his first try also but took a little longer than me which he had 3 seconds left.

"Whaaaaat! You did it already?" Niko exclaimed as he was double times the shame, but approved anyway. "I…I… I'm proud to have you as… As my… As my underling!" Ok he has respect for Link but none for me. Is it because I'm a girl? But he has respect for Tetra. You know what whatever. "I… I wonder if it's okay to just give the second one to him since the girl has one…" Niko talked to himself, even though I could still hear him. "…I don't see why not… I doubt I'll get busted… All right swabbie! I'll tell you what! You can have the other treasure in that chest over there! It's your reward from the great and generous Niko! Hurry and take it before someone comes."

Link comes out with the spoils bag on his back. I have mines in a shoulder bag. Even though it's a bit small we could collect a lot of stuff from enemies with just eight pouches. I have my pouch that could fit smaller things which I could fit the money in. Good thing I always kept some rupees with me.

"Hey! Link! Sayuri! We've reached the Forsaken Fortress! Hurry up and get up here!" Tetra called. We nodded our heads and got out.


End file.
